


Unlikely Friend

by Jaybirds_Night



Series: The Harper-Todd Home [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybirds_Night/pseuds/Jaybirds_Night
Summary: When Roy agrees to take Cass out somewhere he forgets that he has a meeting with Croc that day. Hopefully the giant lizard won't mind his daughter tagging along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Harper, Helena and Colin arrive.

Cassandra and Damian had arrived on their doorstep almost two months ago, bringing the number of kids in the house to five. 

The decision to bring the twelve and two year old into their fold had so far proven challenging. For one, Cass has been essentially mute for most of her life, having had only Damian around to teach her to speak the few months before being dropped off by Talia. 

She was very bright, but since she lacked the skills to properly communicate with others it made her distant. Roy's concern about this development grew as time began to pass. 

He knew how attached she was to Damian, the arrogant two year old with an unnaturally high vocabulary acted as her teacher. Roy and his sort-of husband, Jason, had tried to help her as well, yet the young girl was reluctant to trust anyone except Damian. 

One night, Jason suggested that Roy take her somewhere, just the two of them and that maybe it would help her to trust him a little more. 

He had agreed, determined to get through to their newest daughter. 

However, the day he was to spend with Cass he also had a meeting with Croc. He couldn't cancel, knowing he'd missed the last few helping with the kids. Hopefully Waylon wouldn't mind him bringing a guest along. 

 

Cass sat at the kitchen counter, observing Jason prepare lunches for her siblings. Jason had said something about taking the others to the park with Selina while she and Roy went out. 

"PB&J or ham and cheese?" Jason asked her, holding out the two sandwiches in opposite hands.  

He watched as the girls gaze flicked between the two, brow furrowing in thought. A moment later she peered up at him, pointing to the one with peanut butter and jelly filling. 

Jason smiled as he placed the sandwich on her plate. "A girl after my own heart," he joked. His eyes then widen a bit as Cass's lips quirk upward. Glancing over to where Roy was drinking his coffee he wondered if he'd seen it too. Roy was grinning from ear to ear, silently mouthing the words, "you made her smile" at Jason. 

Cass, oblivious to her guardians overjoyed expressions, took a small bite of her sandwich. 

The calm air surrounding the kitchen quickly lost to the pounding feet of Stephanie barreling in, Tim at her heels. 

"Pops! Aunt Selina's here to go to the park. C'mon!" Steph tugged at Jason's arms in an attempt to move him. "Let's go!" 

"Did you pack lunch?" Tim asked, ignoring his sisters pleas. 

Jason patted the bag  on the counter, "Yep. Are Sasha and Lian ready to go?" 

Both kids nodded. 

"And the demon?" Once again they nod. 

"Alrighty then," He said, slinging the bag over his shoulder, "time to head out." Leaning over, he gave Roy a peck on the lips just before Tim and Stephanie dragged him toward the door. 

 

Cass looked up at Roy expectantly after everyone had left, as if to tell him she was ready. 

"Did you finish?" He asked her and received a nod in return. 

She then slide off the stool when Roy motioned for her to follow and her bare feet pad along after him. 

At the door Cass tilted her head in confusion as Roy began shoving his feet into a pair of brown combat boots.  

Roy paused to look over at her. Carefully, he observed her peer down at her feet and then to his own. _Ah, she's wondering about the shoes._  

"We need to wear boots where we're going," he told her, hoping that it was enough of an explanation. Grabbing a pair of black rainboots from the pile of shoes he held them out to her. 

Cass blinked, then pointed to herself as if asking ' _for me?_ ' 

Roy nodded, smiling when Cass's eyes lit up like fireworks and hesitantly took the boots. While the young girl slipped into her new footwear Roy snatched his green cap from the hanger. 

"Ready?" He rested his hand on the knob and with a small dip of the head they were off. 

 

Cass easily matched his pace, a silent presence beside Roy as they travel through the sewers. Letting her eyes wander the dimly lit tunnel, Cass took in everything she could. She remembered her other caretaker, Jason, saying something about it being dirty, but in her opinion, it was fairly clean so far. 

She then began to wonder why they were here. She couldn't recall Roy ever telling her. Now was one of those times she wished she was comfortable speaking to anyone beside Dami. 

"Do you want to know why I brought you here?" Roy chuckled at the her surprised expression. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Cass listened intently while Roy explained that they were here to see a friend of his. Although, when Roy told her that he didn't look the same as them it confused her. What did he mean by different? 

 

It wasn't until they reached the end of the tunnel that she understood. Staring up at yellow slit eyes in awe. 

She ignored Roy's introduction to her and the large, scaly creature. Her eyes were now transfixed by the long tail spread out in front of her. Slowly, she crouched down beside it and reached out to stroke the rough green scales. 

Suddenly she felt the muscles beneath the scales tense at her touch, while at the same time Roy called out her name. Again she ignored him to meet the creature's gaze. 

"...Lizard?" she said aloud, voice still raspy from years of silence. 

The creature's eyes widened at the question. 

"You spoke," Roy gasped from behind her, yet she still kept her focus on the creature. 

Yellow eyes blinked down at her, then an odd rumbling sound flowed from his mouth, echoing off the tunnel walls. 

 _He's laughing_ , she realized. 

"Not a lizard," he corrected with a voice that was deep and guttural. "Crocodile." 

Cass's brow furrowed as she tried to pronounce it. "Cr... Croc..." She let out a frustrated grunt. 

"Difficult word?" 

Cass frowned. 

Roy spoke up once again and this time Cass listened. "If it's easier you can call him by his real name," Croc waved him on, letting him know it was ok to tell her. "His names Waylon." 

"Way...lon... Waylon." Cass gave them a beaming smile and Roy ruffled her hair. 

She then looked up at Waylon and asked, "Are... w-we friends?" 

Waylon flinched, the question catching him off guard. He stayed silent for a moment longer until he allowed himself to smile, sharp teeth in full view. "Yes, Cass. I guess we can be friends."


End file.
